Generator Rex and Flame 10: Heroes Team Up!
Hereos *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Boba Haha *Mojo "Haha" Jojo *Doctor Holiday *Flame *Breach Villians *Van Kliess *Biowulf *Sklamander *Cosmic Monster Aliens used By Flame *Rath *Smallarge *Fasttrack (offscreen) *Fourarms X2 *Way Big x2 *Megajolt Episode Flame: LaLaLa! (a portal appears) Flame:Oooo! (Flame's atoms be rearrange) Flame: Ouch that hurts! (a explosion appears in a city) Rex: Prepare to die 99.0! (rex smashing 99.0 with smackhands) Flame:What the heck was that? Mojo:Hey kid what are you doing in this dimension? Flame:Hey I know you your my class's monkey. Mojo: ....No...Yea. But you shouldn't be here. (Rex flies over to Flame) Flame:Hiya. Rex: Hi want to fight? Flame: Ok. (Transforms into Way Big) Rex: Holy.... I'm screwed. (Way Big punches Rex and Rex crashes into a building) Rex:Ow... Not cool dude. (Rex uses slamhands on Way Big's feet.) Way Big:Ow that hurt... (Way Big uses a Cosmic Laser on Rex) (Rex dodges it with his boogie pack) Rex: Ha ha! Way Big :.... Ugh. Rex: I'm coming for you! (Rex tries to cure Way Big) Way Big: AGHHHHHHHHH! Rex: What the....? (a Cosmic Monsters comes out of the Omnitrix.) (Way Big faints and transforms into Flame) 2 Hours Later... Rex:Hey kid are you awake? Flame: Yea and who are you? Rex: I'm Rex. Flame: I'm Flame. Dr. Holiday: I've sent Six and Boba to kill the Cosmic Monster. Rex: Good. (whispers) Rex: Why are you staring at her? Do you like her? Flame: Heck no. I woudn't even go out with a doctor who know nothing about me. Rex:Seriously? (Biowulf steals Flame) Rex: Come back her- Van: No you can't go anywhere we caught you. Van: Tell 'em Sklanmander. Sklanmander: ....... ---- Curently with Biowulf Flame: Where are you taking me? Biowulf: Area 52.3. Flame: Why? Biowulf: Experiments. Flame: I'm not leting you! (Flame punches Biowulf in the face) Flame: You can't hurt me anymore! Biowulf: Wow your punches tickle. (Flame transforms into Fourarms) Fourams: How about this? (Fourarms pucnhes Biowulf) Biowulf: Ow.. (throws Fourarms on the ground) Biowulf;So you want to fight. Fourarms ; Ummm yeah. (Biowulf scratches Fourarms about 5 times) (Fourarms swings Biowulf to make a tornado) (Fourarms relases him Biowulf goes very far) ---- Curently with Van Kliess Van: We already killed your monkey friend and Six. We choped their heads and served it to a Dog. Rex; WHAT! (Res turns into his Omega E.V.O form) Van:Yes.. (Rex smashes him with him foot Sklanmander: Uh oh (Sklanmander runs) (Rex grabs him and eats his head off and throw the body at a bulding) Flame: Whoa I should've turned into something faster that Fasttrack. (Rex grabs Flame) Flame: Taste this Rex! (turns into Rath) Rath! Rath:YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SCREWED UP E.VO, YOU CAN'T MESS WITH ME BECAUSE RATH IS STRONGER THAN YOU. YOUR PROBALY BIGGER,SCARYIER BUT RATH DOESN'T CARE! (Rath bites Rex's hand)(Rex releases Rath) Rath: RATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Rath hits a tree) (transformes into Fourarms)(throws a three cars at Rex) (Rex's eats it) (transforms into Smallarge) Smallarge; Cool a new alien. (Smallarge gets as big as Rex) (Smallarge punches it 7 times) (transforms into Way Big) (WayBig does a upcut jump on Rex) Waybig:What's happending? Finn The Human: Your going back to Bellwood. WayBig: Who are you? Finn The Human: Bye. (goes back into Bellwood) Flame:That was the weirdest adventure in my entire life. Category:Episodes Category:Flame 10 Category:Fuse king